Jailbird
by Kitsune Knight of Darkness
Summary: After getting sentenced for a crime he didn't commit, Naruto is going to have to try an survive in Konoha's toughest prison. But what will happen when a certain raven decides he wants a pet fox? [SasuNaru, AU]
1. Chapter 1

Wow… It's been seven years since I last wrote a fan fiction, so forgive me if there are mistakes or plot holes in my story. I have so many ideas swirling around in my head, so expect a lot of stories from me in the future. For everyone reading this story and any of my stories in the future I will warn you right now: I do not write stories with heterosexual couples. If there are any straight couples in my stories, they will only be minor pairings. Also, I have a habit of making characters very OOC, so don't complain that I'm "ruining" the characters.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then chapter 700 would have taken a completely different turn and The Last would actually be watchable.**

* * *

"Guilty on all charges."

As the verdict was read, the courtroom fell into a stunned silence. On one side of the courtroom, eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki stared at the judge in disbelief at the verdict. He heard his father Minato Uzumaki consoling his mother Kushina, who started sobbing as soon as she could make out the word guilty. Holding back tears from hearing his mother's sobs, Naruto steadied his gaze forward, resisting the urge to look over to the other side of the courtroom, where his now ex-girlfriend was sitting, most likely with a grin on her manipulative face.

Sakura Haruno.

Why did he date her again? Oh yea, because at the time, she was smart, athletic, and the sweetest person Naruto had ever met. That is, when she wasn't falsely accusing him of things that made him out to be a monster and her the innocent victim. The judge banged his gavel, gaining the attention of everyone currently in the courtroom.

"Naruto Uzumaki. For the Rape and Aggravated Assault of Miss Sakura Haruno and the Attempted Murder of Sai Iganashi, I sentence you to 55 years in Konoha Maximum Security Prison with no possibility of parole. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Uzumaki out of the courtroom. "

Another sob came out of Kushina's mouth, knowing that her baby boy will be spending more than half of his life behind bars in Konoha's toughest prison. Naruto turned around towards his parents, a panicked look clearly present on his face.

"Mom! Dad! You know I didn't do this!" he yelled as the bailiff began to drag him out of the courtroom. As he passed the area where Sakura and Sai's family were sitting, Naruto turned his head and glared directly at Sakura.

"Are you proud of yourself Haruno? You know for a fact that I never hurt you or Sai. Does the idea of sending an innocent person to jail make you feel like a hero?!" Naruto growled out, the bailiff pulling him towards the door. Sai's mother jumped up and started charging towards Naruto.

"MONSTER! I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL!" She yelled while being held back by two men. The last thing Naruto saw before he was dragged out of the courtroom was Sakura's smirking face as she mouthed out one sentence: "I win."

Naruto was lead down a cold, concrete hallway, the sound of footsteps being magnified in the combined space. After coming to stop in front of a holding cell, the guard standing outside the cell handed Naruto an orange jumpsuit and a pair of white sneakers.

"You have 15 minutes before the bus comes and transports you to prison. In that time, I want you to get dressed in the clothes I have given you and hand me back the clothes that you are currently wearing. Do you understand?" the guard asked, his voice echoing in the hallway. Naruto nodded his head and the guard stepped to the side, letting Naruto step into the cell. Before the door closed, the guard stuck his head into the room.

"When you get to prison, you will see and experience things that will terrify and shock you. My only advice to you is: do not show any sort of weakness or vulnerability. The inmates have no problem using your fear for their gain. And with the way you look, they will look for any opportunity to take advantage of you." With those words, the guard closed the door. Naruto looked in the small, cracked mirror inside of the holding cell. His eyes, which normally would be colored a shocking electric blue, were dulled and tired looking. Spiky blonde hair that could rival the sun had fallen flat on the top of his head. Naruto took off his white blazer and black dress pants and put on the orange jumpsuit, which slipped off his shoulder due to its bagginess. Ten minutes later, another guard stepped into the holding cell and cuffed Naruto's hands behind him. He started to lead Naruto out of the cell and towards the bus, which would transport Naruto to his home for the next 55 years.

Meanwhile, a lone figure sat in a cell by himself, the sounds of men yelling and cursing being slightly muffled by the door. A guard opened the cell door, the sounds becoming clearer.

"You will be getting a new cellmate today. Now this is the third cellmate you've had in six months. If I find out that you hurt this one, then I have no choice but to send you to the Security Housing Unit for the remainder of your stay. Do I make myself clear Uchiha?" The figure turned his head towards the officer, black eyes staring straight at the officers' face. A grin formed on the figures face, making the man look more menacing.

"Of course officer. I'll play nice with the new meat. Besides, I always wanted a new pet."

* * *

So… how was it? I apologize for any mistakes you may find. This isn't my only account on this site. If you are interested in reading any of my old stories, just search for Soiku_Grl. I have to warn you though: I don't remember the password or e-mail for that account, so those stories can be considered discontinued. If you would like to adopt any of the stories, please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

I got such a good response for chapter 1 that I decided to update a little earlier than I planned. You may see a new story come out today or tomorrow because I have so many ideas for stories in my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will warn you guys though: my knowledge of what goes on in prison and of the law comes from Cops, Lockup, Jail, and Law and Order. So if something does not seem accurate, I apologize in advance.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That sentence breaks my heart every time I type it out.**

 **Warnings for this chapter: language, sexually deprived prisoners**

* * *

Naruto sat on the bus headed towards the prison, the uneven road the bus was traveling on causing the blond to slightly lift of the worn out leather seat he was sitting on. His hands, cuffed in front of him, were shaking with fear. Suddenly, Naruto heard a voice from the seat behind him.

"Hey kid, can you stop shaking? I'm trying to sleep here!" Naruto turned around as best as he could to face the owner of the voice, who was poking his head out from behind the seat. The man had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. But the most striking feature on his face were the two red tattoos that stood out on his skin.

"Sorry…" Naruto said, mumbling his words and lowering his head. The man just smiled and laughed.

"Hey, what's with the scared sheep act? I don't bite! The name's Kiba Inuzuka, what's yours kid?"

Naruto looked up and swallowed. "Naruto Uzumaki".

Kiba kept smiling, acting like a kid on a school field trip, not on a bus towards prison. "So Naruto, what are you in for?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer but a voice from the front of the bus interrupted whatever Naruto was planning on saying.

"WHOEVER THE HELL IS TALKING BACK THERE, SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I COME BACK THERE AND MAKE YOU!"

Kiba nodded his head toward Naruto and sat back down. Right before Kiba's head disappeared back behind the seat, Naruto swore he saw Kiba mothing the words: "Be careful."

~0~

About an hour later, the bus stopped. The guard who yelled at Naruto and Kiba earlier pulled Naruto up from his seat and led him off of the bus. Once outside, Naruto started to shiver as the cold winter air nipped his exposed face. He was escorted inside the open door in front of him, where a man in a jailer's uniform was standing. The guard escorting Naruto stopped a few inches away from the jailer.

"He's all yours Warden." The guard said, walking back towards the transport bus. The warden unlocked Naruto's handcuffs and led him towards a nearby wall.

"Hands on the wall and spread your feet, little one." The warden whispered into Naruto's ear, his voice causing said blond to shiver from the slight hiss in the warden's voice. Naruto put his hands on the wall and spread his feet. The warden then proceeded to pat Naruto down. When he came to Naruto's rear end, the warden gave it a squeeze, causing Naruto to yelp at the sudden contact. The warden chuckled and whispered into Naruto's ear again.

"Hehe... If that is how you sound when someone gropes you, I bet the sounds you make when someone fucks you are even sweeter." The warden turned Naruto around, grabbed his chin, and tilted his head up, giving Naruto a good look at the man who just groped him. The warden's eyes were golden yellow and reminded Naruto of how a snakes eyes looked. His hair was long and black, contrasting greatly with his pale skin.

"My name is Orochimaru Sannin and as you probably can guess, I am the warden of this prison. Behave and your time here will be easy. Misbehave, and you get to deal with me. And I will be counting down the days until I get to punish you…" Orochimaru said, licking his lips and smirking. He grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him towards the housing units. Along the way, prisoners in holding cells stuck their hands out in between the bars and started yelling as Naruto passed their cells.

"Hey pretty boy! Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?!"

"Damn you got a nice ass!"

"Daddy's been looking for a pretty little bitch!"

Naruto's face turned red as all of the lewd comments were thrown in his direction. Thankfully, they reached the automatic door of the housing unit.

"Open door A3!" Orochimaru yelled. A second later, the door slowly opened. Naruto looked around the unit as Orochimaru led him towards a desk. The unit had two floors, with 20 cells on each level. There were ten tables with chair attached to them. A television was mounted to a nearby wall and a group of inmates were sitting in nearby chairs, watching whatever was on.

"Officer Hatake, I leave the new inmate in your hands." As he was leaving, Orochimaru leaned down and whispered in Naruto's ear one more time. "Remember what I said about misbehaving, little one…" He gave Naruto's ear a small lick as he walked away.

Naruto took a good look at Officer Hatake. He had silver hair that leaned towards the side, but it didn't make him look old. The most striking thing was the mask that was covering the bottom of his face and the eye patch covering his right eye.

"Hello there." Officer Hatake said, his left eye curving down, which made Naruto think that he was smiling. "My name is Officer Kakashi Hatake, but you can just call me Kakashi. I bet you've had a long day, so how about I take you to your cell so you can relax. Your roommate can explain the rules and routines to you." Kakashi started walking towards the cells and Naruto followed. As he passed the television area, Naruto could faintly hear the inmates whispering to each other.

"Is that the new inmate?"

"I heard he's going to be Uchiha's roommate."

"Poor guy. I hope he survives…"

Kakashi stopped in front of a green door with the number seven painted in white on it. Kakashi took the walkie talkie from his belt and spoke into it.

"Open cell 7." The door slowly opened. Naruto and Kakashi stepped inside.

"Well, this is your cell. Your roommate is on work detail right now, but will be here shortly." Kakashi started to walk out of the room, but stopped in the middle of the doorway. "Your roommate… If he gets too much for you to handle, you can always talk to me about it." Kakashi left, which let Naruto get a good look at the cell. There were two beds, a toilet and a sink. One of the beds was neatly made up and the other was empty. Naruto sat down on the empty bed, feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up to him. The blond heard footsteps approaching and looked up. Two muscular men were standing in front of him.

"Well well well… What did a pretty thing like you do to end up in a place like this?" The man on the left asked, a perverted smirk on his face. Naruto scooted towards the wall, trying to get more distance between himself and the two men.

"With a body like his, I bet he was caught selling himself on the street." The other man said, kneeling on the bed to get closer to Naruto.

"P-please… get away from me…" Naruto whispered as the first man sat down on the bed and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Don't worry cutie, I'll treat you so well, you won't want to go back to the pimp that owns you." The man whispered into Naruto's ear, his hand moving down Naruto's side. As the hand started to tug down on Naruto's pants, a voice rang out, freezing the man in his tracks.

"Pull those pants down one more inch and you will be peeing through a tube for the rest of your life." Naruto looked towards the door to see the person who spoke. The man had black hair that seemed to have hints of blue in it that was spiked in the back. His pale skin brought out his dark eyes that were currently staring at Naruto. The man that was touching Naruto threw him on the bed and ran out of the cell, the other inmate following right behind him. The dark haired man stepped forwards towards Naruto and sat down on the bed. He started stroking Naruto's face, rubbing his thumb across the scars that were on his cheek making Naruto blush.

"Hello there little fox. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am VERY happy to meet you."

* * *

So Sasuke comes to Naruto's rescue. Isn't he sweet? For all the readers who may complain that I made Naruto act too shy just remember: this is his first time in prison. He's scared, so that explains why he's acting the way he did. For this story, I will try and update it every Sunday. I'm in college right now, so my free time is very limited. Thanks for reading and remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so glad you guys are enjoying Jailbird. This is a fun story to write and it makes me very happy when I wake up the next day to see so many reviews and favorites in my inbox. Well, here's chapter three!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if Kishimoto knew what I do to Naruto and Sasuke in my head, he would not let me anywhere near them!**

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Hello there little fox. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am VERY happy to meet you."_

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke continued to stroke Naruto's cheek. He tried to move away from the Uchiha, but Sasuke just grabbed onto Naruto's wrist and pulled him closer.

"Um…. Thank you for stopping that man." Naruto muttered, getting a weird feeling in his gut at the close proximity to Sasuke. Said raven leaned towards Naruto's ear.

"It was my pleasure. A cute thing like you would get snatched up in a heartbeat. How about you tell me your name?" Sasuke picked up Naruto and sat him in his lap, pulling the blond against his chest. Naruto squirmed in Sasuke's grasp.

"N-Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stuttered, feeling Sasuke grasp his hand. "Um…C-could you let me go?" Sasuke chuckled lightly, the vibrations sending shivers up Naruto's spine.

"Not until we discuss proper payment." Naruto made a sound of confusion at Sasuke's answer and Sasuke continued.

"My protection services don't come cheap, but for you, I think I can work out a payment that benefits us both." Sasuke nipped Naruto's ear, lightly stroking the blonde's stomach with his hand. Naruto broke out of Sasuke's hold, backing away from his cellmate.

"W-whoa there! I don't know what you think, but I'm not going to be your boyfriend." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I never said anything about being my boyfriend, but if you're offering…" Naruto headed towards the doorway of the cell, hoping to put some distance between him and his touchy cellmate.

"Look, let's get two things straight. One, I don't need protection. Those guys just caught me off guard. And two, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't swing that way." Naruto was almost out of the door when Sasuke pulled him back into the cell and slammed him against the wall, his hands pinning Naruto's hands so he wouldn't run away.

"So what you're telling me is that if a group of guys attacked you in the shower and held you down just like I'm doing right now, you would be able to escape unharmed?" Naruto nodded his head slowly. Sasuke growled, pushing himself against Naruto's body.

"Well then Uzumaki, let me tell YOU something. You should be thankful I'm offering to protect you. Most men in here would make you humiliate yourself first before they even start offering to protect you. And I guarantee that without me protecting your ass, you'll be on the floor of the shower as another man makes you his wife! And believe me, they don't care about your sexuality in here. In fact, they love straight guys. Gives them a challenge." Sasuke pushed himself closer to Naruto, feeling the body beneath him shaking. "So I will ask you again: Do you want me to protect you?" Naruto frantically looked around, trying to find a way out of Sasuke's grasp. Suddenly, a voice rang out from the guard desk:

"UZUMAKI! MEDICAL WANTS TO SEE YOU!" With a sudden burst of strength, Naruto pushed Sasuke back and headed out of the cell. He stopped in the doorway and turned towards Sasuke.

"Sorry. But my answer is still no." Naruto ran towards the guard desk, hoping that Sasuke didn't follow him out. The raven haired man watched Naruto run out of the cell, focusing more on Naruto's retreating rear end. He smirked and walked back towards his cot.

"So the fox thinks it can protect itself from the pack of wolves." Sasuke whispered to himself. "Let's see how long it'll take before you're whimpering for my help. And when that time comes, my little fox, you're going to be paying with more than just food."

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short. But I hope what I wrote makes up for it. The hardest part about writing this chapter is the fact that I have to keep Naruto straight for a few more chapters. If you have any ideas for future scenes, leave it in the review and if it's good, I will consider it. Also, if anyone is willing to draw some fan art for this story, I would appreciate it greatly! Just PM me the link when you're finished. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter of Jailbird for you guys! I was going to update this tomorrow but after watching a couple of episodes of SVU, Jail and the fact that there is a police car sitting across the street from my house, I was suddenly in the mood to write a new chapter. Hope you like it. More characters are going to be introduced! I will say this now: Sasuke will not be in this chapter, but don't kill me yet! He'll be back next chapter and believe me, you will not be disappointed!

 **Disclaimer: So… I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto walked up to the guard desk, where Kakashi was sitting reading a small orange book. Naruto couldn't make out the title but he assumed from the pictures he could see on the front cover that it was not family friendly.

"You called for me?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shut the book and stood up from the chair, making his way over to Naruto.

"Yep. Medical needs to examine you. It's something all new inmates have to go through." Kakashi took his handcuffs out. "Give me your arms." Naruto held his arms out in front of him and Kakashi locked the cuffs on his wrists. He started walking towards a door and Naruto followed him. "Open A3!" Kakashi yelled and a moment later, the door slowly started to open. Both men walked out the door and down the white hallway. Naruto could hear muffled yelling from somewhere down the hall. "So how are you getting along with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, trying to break the silence. Naruto was mentally deciding whether to tell Kakashi about Sasuke's "offer". If he did, then Sasuke would get moved. However, if word got out that Naruto told a guard, then he would be labeled a snitch and the other inmates would make life hell for him.

"We're getting along fine." Naruto said, noticing Kakashi became more relaxed after Naruto answered.

"That's good. After what that boy's been through, I'm glad that he isn't trying to scare you away like the others…" Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"Um, what did Sasuke do to end up here?" Kakashi stopped in front of a door with a "Medical" sign on it. The silver haired guard started to undo Naruto's handcuffs.

"Sorry kid, I'm not allowed to tell you." Kakashi knocked on the door and a muffled voiced answered. He opened the door and nudged Naruto forward. "I'll be waiting out here, ok?" Naruto nodded and stepped into the room. The medical room was painted white and the only splash of color came from the green mat that was on top of the examining table. Cabinets full of bottles and medical supplies popped out from the wall. A blonde haired woman was sitting on a stool, writing something down.

"Hop up on the table." The woman turned around as Naruto hopped up onto the table. The woman had hazel eyes and had a youthful look to her appearance, especially in her chest, which was much larger than the average woman's. She was wearing green scrubs and had a white lab coat over the scrubs. "My name is Tsunade and I will be administering your medical exam. Can you tell me your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade scribbled Naruto's name down on the form.

"How old are you kid?" Naruto puffed his cheeks out.

"18. And I'm not a kid!" Tsunade just scribbled more things down and stood up, walking towards the nearby wall. She grabbed the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around Naruto's arm.

"All you young people are kids in my book." She started squeezing air into the cuff. "So what did a kid like you do to end up in a place like this?" Naruto hung his head and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"My ex claimed I beat and raped her and tried to kill the guy she was sleeping with." Tsunade took off the blood pressure cuff and walked back towards the desk, sitting down on the stool. "Really? You look like you couldn't hurt a fly." She flipped through the pages on the clipboard. "Are you currently on any medication?" Naruto shook his head.

"Any thoughts of suicide or thoughts of hurting anyone else?" Naruto shook his head again. After a few more questions, Tsunade put her pen down. "Ok, that's all." Naruto hopped off the table and walked over to the door. She opened it and Kakashi walked in, who proceeded to walk over to Naruto and cuff his hands. Both men walked out of the door and down the hallway to the housing unit.

~0~

After walking into the unit, Kakashi uncuffed Naruto's hands and led him towards the guard desk. The guard walked behind the desk and pulled out a towel and a bar of soap. "Well, you missed dinner, but you can go get a shower right now and I can see if they could send something up for you to eat." Naruto took the towel and soap and headed towards the shower. Once inside, Naruto stripped out of his jumpsuit and underwear and stepped into the stall. He turned on the water and stepped under the spray, the cold water washing away the dirt and grime off Naruto's skin. He bent down to pick up the bar of soap when a body pushed him against the wall and a voice flowed into his ear.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to drop the soap in prison?" The voice said, chuckling into Naruto's ear. The blonde turned his head around and saw the two guys that tried to molest him in his cell, along with a few other men Naruto didn't recognize. A hand started rubbing the inside of Naruto's thigh.

"I'm back for you, little slut. Your little cellmate isn't here to save you this time. You ready to become daddy's little girl?"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Although I won't be surprised if all of you figure out what is going to happen next. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or dull, but this chapter had to happen to make the plot move along. This chapter wasn't very fun to write because I didn't have Sasuke and his lovely dialogue, but I promise there will be more perverted Sasuke next chapter. Remember, if you have an idea for a future scene, leave it in your review. I love to hear the ideas you guys have because it could inspire me to take this story in a direction I never considered. So keep reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

So… I know almost all of you are worried that I abandoned this story because I haven't updated in a while. You can stop sharpening your pitchforks because I haven't abandoned Jailbird. I've been busy with school lately, so I had to take a small break. But now I'm back and to make up for the long wait, I'm going to try and give you lots of Sasuke doing what he does best.

 **Disclaimer: As much as I dream, I still don't own Naruto…**

* * *

" _ **Didn't anyone tell you not to drop the soap in prison?" The voice said, chuckling into Naruto's ear. The blonde turned his head around and saw the two guys that tried to molest him in his cell, along with a few other men Naruto didn't recognize. A hand started rubbing the inside of Naruto's thigh.**_

" _ **I'm back for you, little slut. Your little cellmate isn't here to save you this time. You ready to become daddy's little girl?"**_

Naruto started squirming around, trying to break out of the man's hold. The man chuckled and pushed his body against Naruto's, effectively cutting off any chance of escape.

"Keep squirming baby. You're just making me that much harder." The man rubbed his groin against Naruto, letting the blond feel how hard the man was. Naruto kept squirming and worked his head out from against the wall.

"HELP! HEL-"The inmate flipped Naruto around and put his hand over Naruto's mouth, cutting off his screams.

"It's useless to scream. No one will come in and save you. Now then, let's see if you taste as sweet as you look." Before the man could do anything, a familiar voice rang out in the bathroom.

"I warned you what would happen if you messed with him. Now I suggest you put him down or I will go through with my threat." Sasuke stood in the doorway, a glare evident on his face. He took a step forward, but the two goons that were blocking the door grabbed his arms and held him back. The inmate that was molesting Naruto turned around, Naruto still in his grasp.

"I did hear your threat and I thought it was really adorable that a little boy like you thought that he could threaten a real man like me. However, I know for a fact that you have no claim on this kid, so he's open game. I'll tell you what: because I'm such a nice guy, after I'm done breaking him in, I'll let you have a go with him. How does that sound?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, a pleading look in his blue eyes. As soon as Sasuke saw Naruto's pleading face, he found a way to break out the goon's grasp, knocking them down on the ground. One of the goons grabbed Sasuke's ankle, but the raven just kicked his leg out of the grasp and stomped down on the inmates' hand, causing the man to yell out in pain. Sasuke stormed toward the inmate holding Naruto, who was glaring at the raven.

"You know, I was being nice when I was offering to share this boy with you. Now I don't feel like being nice anymore. As soon as I'm done breaking in my new toy, I'm going to teach you a lesson on what happens when little boys don't give their elders the respect they deserve." Before Sasuke could get into a fighting stance, Kakashi and five other guards poured into the bathroom, their guns drawn.

"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND NOW!" The inmate holding Naruto dropped the blond, who fell on the cold floor. Kakashi walked over and bent down to the ground.

"What happened here? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Naruto shook his head, trying to cover himself up.

"This guy grabbed me and was about to rape me. If Sasuke didn't come in when he did…." Kakashi nodded his head, knowing what Naruto was going to say. He turned towards the inmate next to Naruto and hauled him off the ground, handcuffing him.

"You sir, just earned yourself a permanent stay in the hole and a talk with the Warden." While leading the inmate towards the doorway, Kakashi spoke to Sasuke, who was still on the ground.

"Uchiha, right now we don't have any evidence that you were involved. However, we will hold a disciplinary hearing tomorrow to determine if you will be getting a write up. For right now, take Uzumaki back to your cell for the night." Sasuke got up off the ground and picked up Naruto's clothes. He handed them to the blond, who took them and quickly got redressed. Both boys then proceeded to walk to their cell.

~0~

As soon as both boys got inside of the cell, Naruto sat down on the cot while Sasuke leaned against the wall. It was silent in the cell for a few minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

"I warned you. I warned you that this would happen, but did you listen? No. What are you going to do the next time this happens and I'm not there to save you? Because let me tell you, it was pure luck that I happened to be walking by the showers the exact moment those guys were attacking you." Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was curled into a ball on top of the cot. Naruto glanced up, his eyes watery.

"I know you warned me. I thought I could protect myself. But now I see that I can't do it alone. So…." Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke. "I'll take your offer. Please protect me." A voice rang out outside of the cell.

"LIGHTS OUT!"

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm glad you came to your senses. We'll talk about the details and rules tomorrow." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him towards the cot. After Naruto laid down, Sasuke laid down behind him.

"W-why are you getting in with me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, a soft look on his face.

"Because I know that the first night is always the hardest. Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. Now sleep." The exhaustion and excitement from the day finally caught up with Naruto and two minutes later, he fell fast asleep.

* * *

There you go! Naruto finally came to his senses and Sasuke did what he does best: Saving Naruto's ass from creepy perverts! I'll try not to leave you guys waiting this long again, but I'm currently taking four classes and I may be moving in a month or two, so I may get too busy to update. However, if it has been a month since I last updated a story and I don't warn you guys beforehand, I give you permission to flood my PM inbox with letters.


	6. Chapter 6

So before you stab me with your sharp, pointy objects because I haven't updated in a while, my excuse is that I was working on a 1500 word paper that was slowly killing me every day I didn't finish it. But now that it's done, I can update! Although I will warn you, I have another long paper due soon, so my updates may not be as regular as they were in the beginning. This chapter will introduce a few new characters into the story

 **Disclaimer: I don't own, so you can't sue. Saying this just makes me blue…**

* * *

At 5 AM the next day, Kakashi started his usual duty of waking up the inmates and checking the cells to make sure none of them escaped in the middle of the night. As he approached cell 7 and glanced in the window on the door, he noticed that one of the beds was empty. Concerned, he opened the cell door and peeked inside. As soon as he saw Sasuke sitting up in his cot and Naruto sleeping right next to him, the silver haired guard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Care to explain why Uzumaki is sleeping in your cot when he has a perfectly good one on the other side of the cell?" Kakashi asked, a playful tone evident in his voice. Sasuke stretched his arms above his head, groaning as he felt his muscles stretch out.

"First night jitters." Kakashi nodded his head, satisfied with the answer.

"Breakfast is in a few minutes, so can you wake Naruto up? I trust that you can do it without mentally scarring him for life?" With that statement, Kakashi walked out of the cell. Sasuke looked down at Naruto, a small smile on his face at the peaceful look on the blondes face. The raven haired man reached over and started running his fingers through Naruto's hair, marveling at the softness. The gentle motions stirred Naruto from his sleep. As soon as Sasuke saw the blondes' eyes opening, he pulled Naruto up and against his chest, taking advantage of Naruto's temporary passiveness.

"Has anyone ever told you how fuckable you look in your sleep?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. It took a few seconds for Sasuke's statement to register in Naruto's brain, but once it did, his eyes opened wide and Naruto broke out of Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke stood up from the cot and stood in front of Naruto, who was standing in front of the sink.

"What was that about?!" Naruto yelled. "You promised you wouldn't do anything to me!" Sasuke grinned.

"I promised I wouldn't do anything to you in your sleep. You aren't sleeping right now." Sasuke lightly grasped Naruto's face, tilting his head up. "I meant what I said earlier. You look absolutely fuckable when you sleep. It took all the restraint I had not to strip you down and fuck you until you woke up. Wouldn't that have been a nice way to wake up?" Sasuke let go of Naruto's face and grabbed his wrist, pulling Naruto out of the cell.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke sighed and covered Naruto's mouth with his hand.

"Stop yelling. I'm taking you to the line that's going to breakfast. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday. Plus, I want to make sure you sit with me. In case you forgot, we have some business to discuss." Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yea…" Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist.

"Now are you going to follow me or am I going to have to carry you there? And don't think I won't." With a smirk, Sasuke walked over to the line that was forming near the door. Naruto quickly followed him, not wanting Sasuke to go through with his threat.

~0~

As soon as Naruto stepped into the cafeteria, the first thing he noticed was the noise. The second thing he noticed was the smell. The mix of body odor and the food mixed together to create an odor that was not very pleasing. After getting his tray, Naruto followed Sasuke over to an empty table. Naruto was about to put his tray down across from where Sasuke put his, but the raven grabbed the tray and put it next to his. He pulled Naruto down into the nearby chair and sat down next to him.

"Now, let's get down to business. I've agreed to protect you from the other inmates. Now, normally, I would only ask for commissary items in return. However, I feel like protecting you is going to take more work than normal, so I'm going to have to change my rates." Naruto looked at Sasuke, a confused look on his face.

"So how am I going to pay you?" Sasuke smirked, making Naruto nervously gulp.

"You're going to be my boyfriend." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You said I wouldn't have to do that!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth again.

"I am going to remove my hand from your mouth and you will sit there and listen quietly to everything I say. Once I am finished talking, you can respond. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke removed his hand and continued talking.

"You are right. I did say that. However, that was before you almost got raped in the bathroom. Remember how the guy said that you were up for grabs because I haven't put a claim on you? Well, if you become my boyfriend, then I would basically be claiming you as my own, which makes you off limits to other inmates." Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away. Sasuke noticed this action.

"You want to say something?" Naruto nodded his head.

"But I'm not gay…" Sasuke sighed.

"I know that. But this is the best way. Besides, a lot of guys in here aren't gay and they still become other guy's boyfriends. You should be happy I'm only making you become my boyfriend. It could be worse. You see that guy?" Sasuke pointed to another table and Naruto followed Sasuke's finger. A young man with brown hair was sitting on the floor next to a muscular man. "That guy on the ground basically became that other guy's pet. He has to do whatever the larger guys says or else."

"But why don't the guards do anything about it?" Naruto asked.

"Because most of the guards here are corrupt assholes who use their position to get sex from the weaker inmates." Naruto turned towards the unfamiliar voice. A man with red hair and green eyes and a man with long brown hair and pale eye sat down at the table.

"Who's the kid Uchiha? Your new boyfriend?" The red haired man said, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Actually, yes, he is. Naruto, this is Neji Hyuuga and Gaara." Gaara took a quick look at Naruto.

"I've never seen you before…" Naruto looked up from his food.

"Y-yea, I'm new…" Neji nodded his head.

"Have you explained how things really work around here?" Sasuke pushed his tray away.

"I was just about to before you guys showed up…." Sasuke turned towards Naruto.

"Look, you probably can figure out the basics, but I'm going to tell you the real rules you need to know to survive in here. First, don't tell any of the inmates why you're in here. Even if it's just a DUI, these guys can use it to blackmail you into doing things you would never want to do." Naruto gulped as Sasuke continued talking. "Second, don't go anywhere alone. I think you learned this rule the hard way. I'll follow you into the shower and during rec time, but if I'm not there, find Neji or Gaara. They're the only inmates I trust. Got it?" Naruto nodded his head. "Finally, be careful with what you say around the guards. They're just as bad as the inmates, maybe even worse." A bell sounded in the room and everyone started standing up to throw away their food. Naruto followed Sasuke to the trashcan. An inmate bumped his elbow into Naruto.

"Oh, excuse me." A silver haired man said, pushing his glasses up. Naruto shook his head.

"No problem." As the man walked away, he smirked.

"Looks like I found the fox the warden wanted me to keep my eye on."

* * *

The suspense is building! Who is that strange man? (Although all of you can probably guess…) This is one of my longer chapters and I'm very proud of it! Please review! Also, if you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review or PM me! It makes me happy to see my inbox filled with messages about my stories!


	7. Chapter 7

Writers block and college are killing me! But fear not, I am not abandoning this story! The updates may just be very far apart. I don't have this story written out, so I update when I have an idea in my head and go from there. Also, I will probably be focusing more on this story because it seems to be more popular than Devil's Playground. So if you're reading it, your updates may be later and less often. Now that I've gotten that out of the way, enjoy chapter 7!

 **Disclaimer: If I dress up as Kishimoto this year, does that mean I own Naruto? No? Darn…**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

After returning to the cell block after breakfast, Naruto was about to head to the common area when a guard approached him.

"You have a visitor. Cuff up." The guard requested in a bored tone. Naruto stuck his wrists out so the guard could handcuff him, trying to think who would be visiting him.

 _Who would be visiting me this early? Mom and Dad? No, the jail is too far away. Plus mom wouldn't want to see me in here. If it's not them, then who?_ Naruto thought, allowing the guard to lead him out of the cell block and down the hall to the vising room. The room was painted green, the paint peeling off of the walls. Two rows of tables lined the middle of the room, a guard standing next to each inmate. Once inside of the room, Naruto looked around the room, trying to find anyone he could recognize. Suddenly, he gasped as the guard led him over to the table where a familiar person sat.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered, his anger slowly building inside of him as he sat down at the table. The guard escorting Naruto took a step back. The blonde glared at Sakura, who was looking back at him with an equally angry look on her face.

"I'm amazed that they didn't send you to the mental asylum. A crazy person like you shouldn't be allowed to interact with the normal people of the world." Sakura said, a sneer on her face. Naruto took a deep breath, trying to keep his building anger in check.

"What do you want Haruno? I don't think you came here just to insult me. Although I wouldn't put it past you." Sakura smirked, leaning back in her seat.

"Already calling me by my last name? I remember a time when you would take any chance you get to say my name." Sakura said, pushing her pink hair off of her face.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Naruto spit out, getting angrier with every comment that came out of Sakura's mouth. The pink haired woman sat up in her chair, an angry look on her face.

"Sai is still in a coma. The doctors think he may not wake up. His parents are thinking about taking him off life support." Sakura muttered. Naruto looked at Sakura with a confused look on his face.

"And you're telling me this why? He's your boyfriend, or did you find another guy? God only knows you have a problem keeping your legs closed." Sakura slammed her hands down on the table, making Naruto jump in his seat.

"Are you really this dumb?! Let me get to the point so I don't have to waste time trying to get you to understand: If he dies, you will be charged with murder, meaning that you would be staying here for the rest of your pathetic life!" Sakura yelled. She took a deep breath and smirked at Naruto. "I thought that I'd be nice and tell you this so it won't come as a surprise. So you can throw away whatever silly plans you had about getting out of here someday. They won't be needed." Naruto jumped up from his seat, glaring at Sakura, who screamed at Naruto's sudden movement. The guard that was standing near Naruto ran and grabbed the blonde and pulled him back away from the table. He grabbed his walkie talkie and yelled into it.

"I need assistance in the visitor room! One of the inmates almost attacked a visitor!" A couple of seconds later, Orochimaru walked into the room. He walked towards the guard that was holding Naruto back. Sakura was being escorted out of the room by another officer.

"MONSTER! DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE WAS GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME! I HOPE YOU SUFFER EVERY DAY THAT YOU'RE IN HERE!" Sakura yelled, tears running down her face. After the guard escorted Sakura out of the room, Orochimaru turned towards the guard.

"What happened here?" Orochimaru asked, staring at Naruto.

"Sir. The inmate jumped up and looked like he was about to attack his visitor. I restrained him before he could do anything." The guard replied. Orochimaru smirked.

"I'll take him back to his cell block. This is his first write up, so he hasn't earned a trip to solitary. Inform the visitor's desk that inmate Naruto Uzumaki will not be allowed to have visitors for two months." With that, Orochimaru led Naruto out of the room and down the hallway. Halfway there, the warden pulled Naruto around a corner and pushed him against the wall.

"You've only been here for one day and you're already causing trouble." Orochimaru said, bringing his hand up to stroke Naruto's face. "From what I've heard, you are very popular in your cell block. I can see why…" Naruto shifted around where he stood, uncomfortable with the contact. Orochimaru chuckled and resumed leading Naruto towards the cell block.

~0~

Once inside of the cell block, Orochimaru uncuffed Naruto. Before the blonde could walk away, the warden grabbed him and pulled Naruto back towards his body. The man leaned down to Naruto's level.

"I could have sent you to solitary for your little outburst back in the visiting room. However, I was feeling nice and gave you a break. However, that was your last break. The next time you misbehave in any way, you and I will be having a little talk. Understand?" Orochimaru whispered. Naruto nodded and the warden let Naruto go. The blonde headed into his cell, the events of earlier tiring him out. As he stepped in the cell, he noticed Sasuke sitting at the desk in the cell, writing something down. The blonde walked over to his cot and plopped down. Sasuke heard the noise and walked over to the blonde, sitting down on the cot.

"You look stressed. Something happen?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and sat up.

"My ex-girlfriend Sakura Haruno happened. She decided to grace me with her presence today." Naruto said. Sasuke shifted over to give Naruto more room to move around.

"What did she have to say?" Naruto clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger.

"Before or after she claimed that I needed to be locked up in a mental asylum?" The blonde spit out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"She said that?" Sasuke said, feeling a bit of anger after hearing Naruto's comment. The blonde continued talking.

"Yep. Then after telling me that my ex-friend is in a coma he may never wake up from, she basically told me that if he dies, then I'll be charged for it and get a life sentence. And after I jumped up and got manhandled by a guard, she yelled out how I was trying to kill her and she hoped I suffered din here, but not before calling me a monster." As Naruto was talking, Sasuke could feel his anger rising with every word Naruto was saying. By the end, Sasuke was shaking in anger. The raven took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"You never told me why you were in here. I guess it has something to do with your ex." Naruto took a breath.

"Yea, it does…"

 _ **Naruto unlocked his apartment door after a long day of classes. A bag of takeout in his left hand and his backpack in his right. The blonde put his backpack down and walked into the kitchen, placing the takeout on the kitchen table. As soon as he put the bag down, he heard a strange noise coming from somewhere in the apartment. Curious, Naruto followed the sound, noticing a trail of Sakura's clothes leading to the bedroom. As he opened the door, he gasped at the sight he saw. Sakura was lying on the bed naked, with Sai in between her legs, thrusting into her. Naruto cleared his throat, causing Sakura to gasp and cover herself and Sai with a blanket.**_

" _ **I-it's not what it looks like Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto glared and stepped forward.**_

" _ **Oh really? Because it looks like you having sex with a guy who isn't your boyfriend." Naruto growled. He walked over to the bed and grabbed the blanket covering Sakura.**_

" _ **Get your clothes and leave Sakura. You too Sai." Sakura grabbed the blanket back and used it to cover herself again.**_

" _ **Can't we talk about this Naruto?" Sakura pleaded. Naruto shook his head.**_

" _ **What the hell is there to talk about?! You cheated on me and now I want you to leave. What part of that needs to be talked about!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and tried to pull her out of the bed. Out of nowhere, Sai shoved Naruto away from Sakura, causing the blonde to fall back and hit his head on a dresser next to the bed. The blow caused Naruto to pass out.**_

"The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing Sakura talking to a police officer and Sai laying near me, unconscious and bleeding. They picked me up and handcuffed me. As I passed Sakura I could hear her telling the detective that I raped her. The next thing I know, I was being charged with rape, assault and attempted murder." Naruto explained. During the story, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and the blonde didn't object. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer.

"I can't believe it…" Sasuke muttered. Naruto chuckled softly.

"Yea, neither can I…" Naruto whispered, the exhaustion getting to the blonde. Naruto removed Sasuke's arm and laid down on the cot. Sasuke looked down at the blonde, brushing a piece of hair off of his face. The raven stood up and walked out of the cell and over to the phones. He calmly picked one up and dialed a number. After a few minutes, someone picked up on the other line.

"Hey Uchiha! It's been a while! What do you need?" The voice on the other line asked.

"I need you to find out everything you can about Sakura Haruno." Sasuke calmly asked.

"Why do you need that?" The raven clenched his fists.

"Because she hurt someone very important to me. And now she needs to pay."

* * *

Suspense! Now you have a little taste of how Naruto got arrested and a possible clue about why Sasuke is in jail. It seems our favorite raven is not happy with Sakura. I would feel sorry for her but... Anyway, please review. I will tell you now that I don't know when I will be updating this story again.


	8. Chapter 8

I know, I know. I haven't updated Jailbird in a very long time. I'm using the college excuse again, but you should be happy to know that the semester is almost over, so sometime in December, I will be free to update more often. Now, how to make up for not updating? How about I give you a Sasuke centered chapter? That will stop you from throwing pointy things at me, right?

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto. Maybe for the holidays?**

* * *

After hanging up the phone, Sasuke started walking to the common area of the cell block, hoping to get his thoughts in order after hearing Naruto reveal the reason why he was in jail. Just before he was about to sit down on the plastic chairs that littered the floor, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. The raven jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. He turned around and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Easy there Uchiha." Kakashi said, his voice light and airy. Sasuke scowled slightly.

"What do you want Kakashi? In case you couldn't tell, I was just about to relax." The raven said. Kakashi reached down and took out his handcuffs.

"Did you forget?" Kakashi asked, turning Sasuke around. "You have therapy." The raven stuck his arms out to be cuffed.

"I thought that fruitcake quit?" Sasuke muttered. Kakashi just laughed at Sasuke's statement.

"No he didn't. In case you forgot, you scared him away. Don't you remember? You spent a month in solitary for it." Kakashi stated while leading the raven towards the hallway. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell." Sasuke said, stopping in front of a white door waiting for Kakashi to uncuff his hands.

"Well lucky for you, they hired a new guy. So your sessions will continue." The silver haired guard uncuffed Sasuke and knocked on the door. After a few seconds a man opened the door and smiled.

"Hello. You must be Sasuke. My name is Iruka and I'll be your new therapist. Come in." Sasuke walked in, followed by Kakashi. Before Kakashi could walk in the room, Iruka stuck his arm out, blocking the door.

"Excuse me…." Iruka started saying. The brown haired man looked at the name tag on the silvered haired man's uniform. "Kakashi is it? Well I apologize, but unfortunately, this is a private session, so I'm afraid that I can't let you come in until Sasuke is done talking to me." Kakashi sighed.

"I understand why, but Sasuke is a high risk inmate. Therefore, I am required by the jail to be present in the room. For safety reasons." Kakashi stated. Iruka sighed and stepped out of the way, letting Kakashi enter the room. He stood in the corner of the room and pulled out a small orange book. The brown haired man closed the door and walked over to a small brown chair near a desk. He sat down and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and turned towards Sasuke, who was sitting on a padded chair.

"So Sasuke, how are you?" Iruka asked in a calm voice. Sasuke turned his head away.

"I'm in jail. For the rest of my life. I'm never getting out of here. How do think I am?" Sasuke angrily said. Iruka gave Sasuke a sad smile.

"You sound like you have a lot of anger inside of you." Iruka stated. Sasuke crossed his arms, still looking away. "Why are you here?" The brown haired man asked. Sasuke turned his head back around.

"You read my file. You should know." Sasuke looked towards the large manila file laying on Iruka's desk.

"I know. But I want to hear you tell me." Iruka said, scribbling down something on his notepad. Sasuke slouched down in his seat.

"Possession of a controlled substance. Unlawful possession of a firearm. Oh, and murder. Can't forget the murder charge." Sasuke spit out. Iruka scribbled more things down on his pad.

"Tell me about your family. From what I read, you had a good childhood. Sasuke jumped up from his seat, but Kakashi rushed over and pushed him back down.

"Watch it Sasuke." Kakashi warned, keeping a grip on Sasuke's shoulder. The raven haired prisoned gripped the sides of the chair he was sitting in.

"A good childhood?" Sasuke muttered. He gave Iruka a glare. "Oh it was great. Until my father claimed he was leaving us to start a life with the 20 year old he slept with. Then my mother chased after him with her car. Did you know that when two cars hit each other hard enough, they fuse together? And if both of the engines are running, then you just created a metal death trap for anyone inside of the cars? Yea, it exploded. So the state decided to put me and my brother Itachi in a foster home. But they didn't do a good job checking the background of the people who took us in. Apparently the husband wasn't satisfied with just beating up his wife. No, he decided that he needed to take it out on the two innocent children that they 'happily' took in." Sasuke squeezed the arms of the chair harder.

"But don't worry Iruka, the story only gets better from here. So after they were finished kicking the crap out of me, my brother stormed into the room and told me to run out of the house. No explanation, just told me to run. So I did. And guess what? I ran. I ran and made a life for myself on the streets." Sasuke started breathing heavy after finishing his story. Iruka stopped taking notes.

"And your brother Itachi? What happened to him?" Before Sasuke could answer, a small timer went off, signaling the end of the session. Sasuke just stood up and waited for Kakashi to handcuff him.

"That Iruka, is a story for another day."

* * *

So how was that? I think I did a good job, but I want to know what you guys think. Oh yea, to that guest reviewer who called me a teenager who didn't do any research and made this story "disgustingly unrealistic". First of all, I'm not a teenager, thank you very much. Second, did you ever think that I left out important details for a reason? Maybe I'm trying not to reveal everything at once. Maybe I'll reveal these things later. Before you go insulting me, maybe stop and think that I'm leaving certain details out for a reason. Anyway, rant over. Please review. Even if it's just a ramble about what you like from the chapter, I appreciate every review. Even the ones that insult me. Those just make me laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! I can't believe that Jailbird is almost at 100 reviews! It seems like just yesterday that I posted this story, thinking that my review count would be capped at 50. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing every chapter. I admit, your reviews make writing this story way more fun! Also, I apologize for the very late update. I have been busy finishing up my classes for the semester and also trying to find a place to live, so all my free time had to be used for other things. Now here's chapter 9!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so suing me would be useless.**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

"Wake up Naruto."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Kakashi standing over him. The blonde sat up and stretched his arms over his head.

"What's going on Kakashi?" Naruto asked, standing up from his cot.

"I was wondering if you would like to out on the yard for your rec time." Kakashi stated. Naruto stood there for a few seconds and nodded his head. Naruto looked around the cell.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, vaguely remembering the raven haired man sitting on his bed.

"He's in his education program. Most inmates here never finished high school, so we offer a way for them to earn a GED." Kakashi signaled Naruto to cuff up and once the blonde was handcuffed, Kakashi led Naruto out of the cell block.

"So how are you holding up?" Kakashi asked while waiting for the guard to open the cell block doors. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. If I can get through a whole day without anyone trying to attack me, that would be great." Naruto mumbled. Kakashi just sighed in response.

"Unfortunately, that is a common aspect of prison life. When men are locked up with other men for long periods of time and with limited contact to the opposite gender, they would do anything to get release. Even if that means sleeping with another man." There was a brief moment of silence before Kakashi spoke again.

"So has Sasuke been helping you get used to things around here?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Yea." Kakashi sighed in relief.

"That's good. Maybe with you here, he won't be sent to solitary so often. He really just needs someone he can talk to." Kakashi mumbled to himself. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope. Just thinking to myself."

Once they reached the door that lead outside to the rec yard, Kakashi uncuffed Naruto. Naruto was about to step outside, but Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on there. I gotta frisk you first. Hands on the wall." Kakashi led Naruto towards the wall. Once Naruto was in position, Kakashi started to rub the back of his hand over the back of Naruto's legs and his chest. Once he was done searching, the silvered haired guard lightly pushed Naruto towards the door.

~0~

When Naruto stepped outside into the rec yard, he took a minute to look around. The yard was huge, with about 450 people currently on the yard. There was a large grassy area surrounded by an asphalt walking path. Basketball courts were scattered around the yard, with different groups of inmates occupying the courts. It honestly looked like a college courtyard. The only thing that set it apart was the barbed wire electric fence surrounding the yard, with large guard towers also surrounding the perimeter. After his quick inspection of the area, the blonde started walking around the track. When he passed a basketball court, Naruto started to walk towards it. Right before the blonde reached the grass, he heard a voice that made him stop.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." Naruto turned around and was face to face with the guy he ran into in the cafeteria. "That area is controlled by the Wolf Gang. I guarantee the second you step into their area, you will be jumped." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you….uh… what's your name?" Naruto asked, sticking his hand out for the other to shake. The silvered haired man grabbed Naruto's hand and shook it.

"Kabuto. Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto started walking along the path and Naruto ran up to follow him. "You're new here, aren't you?" Kabuto asked. Naruto nodded his head. Kabuto stopped walking, turned towards Naruto and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do anything. I'm only here to offer my friendship."

 _I know Sasuke said not to trust anyone in here… But he stopped me from getting jumped. He can't be THAT bad…_ Naruto thought.

"Ok, deal." Naruto said. Kabuto smiled and pat Naruto on the back. Unknown to Naruto, Kabuto dropped something down Naruto's shirt. After walking around for a few minutes, a horn rang out over the yard, signaling the end of rec time. As the inmates walked inside of the jail, a prison guard was frisking the inmates and a drug sniffing dog was standing by. When Naruto walked passed it, the dog started barking, alerting the nearby guard.

"Excuse me. Will you come with me?" The guard asked, grabbing Naruto by the arm and pulling him towards a nearby room. Naruto looked at the guard, a confused look on his face.

"What's going on? What did I do?!" Naruto yelled. Once inside of the room, the guard grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled it off, the small bag that Kabuto dropped fell to the floor.

"Whoa, that's not mine!" Naruto yelled after getting a glimpse of the bag with white powder. The guard shook his head and roughly handcuffed Naruto.

"Yea, yea, that's what they all say." The guard then led Naruto out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto asked. The guard kept pulling Naruto forward.

"To solitary. We'll let the warden deal with you."

~0~

Once Sasuke returned from his GED class, he went into his cell to put his books away. Noticing that Naruto wasn't there, he walked over to where Kakashi was sitting.

"Hey Kakashi, where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi looked towards the log that was handed to him after the people on the yard came back.

"Hmm… That's weird. He went outside, but the guards never signed him back in. Let me check." The silvered haired guard picked up the phone and called the head of the guards. After a few minutes, he hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke with a troubled look on his face.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto was taken to Solitary Confinement. They said they found drugs on him."

Meanwhile in another part of the jail, Kabuto was sitting in front of a large wooden desk.

"Well? How did it go?" The voice on the other side of the desk asked. Kabuto smirked.

"They found the drugs on him. Naruto Uzumaki will be sent to solitary and will be placed in the block you patrol, Warden." Orochimaru smirked and licked his lips.

"Well my little fox, it looks like you'll be staying with me for a while. And if I get my way, you will be staying with me for a VERY long time."

* * *

At long last, chapter 9 is complete! Yes, Naruto made a very stupid decision, but it had to happen to help the plot move along. Now one of the reviewers asked if I had an update schedule for this story. In the beginning, I had one planned out. But once school started picking up, I had to abandon it. So now I update whenever I get inspired and I have time. Plus, I'm probably going to be busy moving this month, so that may delay the next chapter longer. Besides that, please review! Let's get this story to 100 reviews by the end of this year! Also, if anyone has made fan art for this story, please message me with the link. I would draw something, but I can't draw for the life of me.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for the extremely late update, but I think I have a good excuse as to why I haven't updated. You see, I was getting ready to move, then I had to wait until I got my internet installed. Plus, I've been very stressed out lately and for a while, I did not have the motivation to write anything. Now my drive has come back. On another note, thank you guys for getting this story to over 100 reviews! I never thought it would happen and I thank you guys from the bottom of my soul.

 **Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? No. Does that sentence make me weep on the inside? Yes.**

 **Warnings: Sasuke has quite a mouth on him when he gets angry…**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

" _ **Naruto was taken to Solitary Confinement. They said they found drugs on him."**_

Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard what Kakashi just told him. He couldn't believe it. Naruto was caught with drugs on him? The statement didn't make any sense in Sasuke's mind.

"That idiot. I told him to be careful…" Sasuke muttered to himself, clenching his fists in anger. The raven haired man walked over to the common area and sat down on a nearby chair, gripping the sides. He heard footsteps behind him and when he turned his head, he saw Gaara standing there.

"What's wrong Uchiha? You look like you want to punch something… or someone." Sasuke sighed and turned around in the seat.

"It's my cellmate. He got thrown in Solitary." Gaara grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it towards Sasuke.

"The blonde guy? He doesn't seem like the type that would something like that…" Gaara said. Sasuke let go of the side of the chair and turned towards Gaara.

"You were outside also, right?" Sasuke asked. When Gaara nodded, Sasuke continued. "So did you see anyone suspicious hanging around him?"

"Unfortunately, there were too many people on the yard today, so I couldn't get a good view of Naruto." Gaara answered, causing Sasuke to sigh. "However," Gaara continued, "When I was walking towards line up, I noticed Kabuto standing close to Naruto. As I walked passed him, he was smirking, like he just accomplished something." Once Gaara finished his sentence, Sasuke jumped up out of his chair and started looking around the room. When he spotted Kabuto sitting at a table with other inmates, Sasuke charged over to the table, pushing other inmates out of the way. Once he reached Kabuto, the raven pulled the silver haired man out of the chair and slammed him against the table.

"What did you do?" Sasuke muttered. Kabuto looked up at Sasuke, a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me?" Kabuto responded. Sasuke slammed his hands down on the table right near Kabuto's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing the front of Kabuto's shirt and yanking him up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha." Kabuto said. Displeased with the answer, Sasuke slammed Kabuto back into the table.

"Don't play dumb with me bastard. I know you have something to do with Naruto getting sent to solitary." That statement made Kabuto smirk.

"Ah, Naruto. I heard about what happened. I don't have any idea how he got those drugs. Maybe he seduced someone on the yard for them? He is fuckable, so I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." Suddenly Sasuke swung and punched Kabuto in the face. After the first hit, Sasuke kept swinging, showering Kabuto with punches until he felt someone pulling him off of Kabuto.

"LET ME GO! THE BASTARD NEEDS TO PAY!" Sasuke yelled as three officers struggled to restrain and cuff him. Another officer came over and yelled for the other inmates to go into their cells.

"I need two officers to take Yakushi to the medical wing." An officer yelled. The same officer walked over to Sasuke and pulled him off of the ground. "Come on Uchiha. You know the drill: you get in a fight, you get sent to solitary." The officers dragged Sasuke out of the cell block, not knowing the turmoil that was going through Sasuke's head.

~0~

Meanwhile, Naruto was being escorted down a long concrete hallway, a hand gripping the collar of his shirt. After a few moments of walking, they stopped in front of a metal door. A nearby officer unlocked the door and pushed Naruto inside. He handed the blonde a long white t-shirt.

"Change out of your jumpsuit and into this. Once you're done, hand me the jumpsuit." When the officer didn't close the door, Naruto spoke up.

"Um, aren't you going to close the door so I can get changed?" The guard just laughed.

"Let me tell you something: The second you stepped into this wing, you lost your privacy privileges. So start stripping or I'll dress you myself." Naruto took a deep breath and started taking off his jumpsuit, feeling the gaze of the officer watching him. Once he put the t-shirt on and handed the guard his other clothes, Naruto heard the guard slam the door and lock it. The blonde turned around and looked around the cell. Unlike the one he was sleeping in before, this one only had a single cot and toilet. Naruto walked towards the cot and sat down.

"God, can my luck get any worse?" Naruto muttered to himself, lying down on the cot. The blonde started thinking about everything that went on since he arrived in jail.

 _Let's see… first I was molested, then Sasuke rescued me… was almost raped in the shower… got rescued by Sasuke… then I opened up to Sasuke… Man, it seems like everything that has happened has something to do with Sasuke…_ Naruto was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard the door to his cell being unlocked. Once the door opened, Orochimaru stepped in and shut the door behind him, smirking as he turned towards Naruto.

"Someone has been naughty, haven't they?"

* * *

And… cliffhanger! I need to plan this part out, so that is why I am ending the chapter here. I know I don't write a lot in my chapters and I have received many reviews telling me that my chapters should be longer. I will tell you guys that I try and make my chapters as long as I can, but sometimes I don't know what will happen next, so it may be impossible for me to write 2000 words per chapter. I actually have no idea when I will post the next chapter. Classes just started up again and all of my classes have me writing ridiculously long papers, so I will be very busy for a while. It could be a couple of weeks from now or it could be a month or two from now, I just don't know. But please keep reviewing this story. Your reviews help me smile when I'm having a hard day.


	11. Sasuke arc: Prologue

So school has been kicking my butt lately. I'm only two semesters away from graduating with my Bachelor's degree, so school work sadly has to come before updating Jailbird. In honor of reaching over 100 reviews, I will be writing a little filler arc detailing Sasuke's life up until he got sent to jail. They will be written in first person and in his POV. I don't know how many chapters will be in this arc, so you have something to look forward to every time I update. I haven't written in first person in a very long time, so forgive me if it doesn't sound polished.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own all of the perverted thoughts in my head!**

 **Warnings: None in this chapter, but in later chapters, look out!**

* * *

 _You know those fairy tales about the perfect family? The ones about the father who works hard for his family and comes home every day to a loving wife, who just cleaned the whole house from top to bottom and still had time to cook a three course meal? They always have two kids who are well behaved, make good grades and never get in trouble? When I was younger, I thought my family fit that description perfectly. Once I got older, I came to realize that I wasn't living in a fairy tale, I was living in a horror story that would never have a happy ending. That realization would come on January 23_ _rd_ _, the day I will forever refer to as "The beginning of my nightmare."_

~0~

I think my "fairy tale" started unraveling when I was eleven years old. But before I tell you about that, I need to explain what my family was like before everything started to shatter around me. My father, Fugaku Uchiha, was the head of Uchiha Corp., a major corporation that developed basically everything needed to run a modern home. Refrigerators, ovens, stoves, if a family needed it, Uchiha Corp made it. He was a fierce man with a personality that was perfect for keeping his employees in line. My mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was the perfect definition of what a housewife should be. She always made sure the house was spotless and had dinner on the table the second my father came home from the office. She packed my lunch every day and was always knew how to bring out the softer side of my father. Then there was my brother Itachi. He was my role model. I can clearly remember when I was five saying that I was going to be just like him when I grew up. He was a genius, sometimes even outsmarting his teachers. Even when he was busy with homework, he would always make time to play with me.

For the first ten years of my life, my family fell into a simple routine that we never wavered from. My mom would wake up before everyone to start making breakfast for all of us. My dad would come downstairs after he had his shower, kiss my mom and sit down and read the paper. My brother and I would trickle downstairs and we would all sit down and eat breakfast together as a family. When I came home from school, my mother would always be waiting in the kitchen with a snack and a warm hug. Dad would come home right at five and we would all eat dinner together. Itachi would always spends some time with me before I went to bed. After I turned eleven, I noticed small changes in this routine. The homemade breakfasts I eagerly looked forward to every morning started slowly disappearing from our routine. When I asked my mom about this, she just kissed my forehead and smiled. Dad started coming home later and later in the evening. Eventually, there would be nights where he didn't come home at all. And the nights that he was home, he was either locked in his office or yelling at my mom for something she apparently didn't do. For as long as I could remember, my parents never yelled at each other. If something was wrong, they would always work it out without arguing. Knowing that I wouldn't get a good answer out of my dad, I would always ask Itachi why mom and dad were fighting, to which Itachi would just ruffle my hair and tell me not to worry about it. This was how things were and I came to the conclusion that this would be my new definition of "normal". What I didn't realize was that my life was about to drastically change…

* * *

Yes, I know this was super short and I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and action packet. Think of this like a prologue into the hell that will become Sasuke's life. Now, I have two announcements. The first is that I am putting Devil's Playground up for adoption. I honestly cannot find a way to complete it, so I'm letting someone adopt it. I just ask that you try and keep the plot and characters the same and give me credit at the beginning. After that, you can re-write the dialogue and scenes to your heart's content. Please PM me if you are interested. Second, please take some time and rad the first chapter of my other story, Headcase. I really need more feedback on it whether I should continue it or not. Now that you have read all of my announcements, please review!


End file.
